


David's Nurse

by Dena1c



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't question it, EvilCharming, F/M, Minor Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan and Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Sickfic, Snow is dead, only a little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dena1c/pseuds/Dena1c
Summary: Prompt: David gets sick for the first time since Snow died (somehow, don’t question it ), Emma can’t be assed with his whining so she calls Regina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for ages but kind of getting nowhere, let me know if you'd like to see more or if i should give up on it now. Comments give me life. :D

Regina rolls over in bed, the vibrating of her mobile almost sending it over the edge of the bedside table. A muffled,   
“What?” Came from her lips that sounded more like a “wuh”, she pulled an unruly curl from near her mouth and repeated her previous sentiment. “What?”  
“Regina!” The woman named pulled the device away from her ear with a grimace, “I need your help!” This was sufficient enough to wake Regina from her stupor and she sat up.  
“Is it Henry? Is he okay?”  
“It’s not Henry, it’s David.”  
“Okay Emma! I’ll be over in ten, okay?”  
“You’re a god-send!” With that the blonde on the other side of the line hung-up abruptly.   
“Don’t I know it.” Regina mumbled, pushing herself of her luxuriously comfy bed. ‘He better be dying.’ She thought. She stroked the satiny covers as she stood, “I’ll miss you.” She sighed. She stood and walked towards her closet, she caught her reflection in the mirror of her vanity as she passed, and she paused. Her eyes were still puffy, still had dark circles and cheekbones more prominent. It felt as though she hadn’t stopped crying since the funeral. Even Snow’s family had accepted her passing and moved on appropriately. Even David, who knew Snow wouldn’t want him moping around when she was gone.   
She was thinner, she had forgotten it was often Snow that reminded her to eat lunch and even invited her to dinner at the loft. She hadn’t been to a family dinner since she died. Regina blamed herself for Snow’s passing. If she had been faster, or stronger or braver. David and Emma had, on multiple occasions tried to persuade her that it wasn’t her fault. That Snow had sacrificed herself for the town, for her people. The only way Snow would ever have been okay with dying. Regina didn’t cook much these days or eat anything at all.   
Emma had moved back into the loft and Henry had been practically living there since the funeral, she was glad in a way, it meant he didn’t see his mother’s carelessness with her own health. They helped look after Neal with David, who texted her every week, inviting her to dinner, but every time she declined. She wouldn’t insult his intelligence by saying he didn’t know why she declined, he had scolded her many a time for blaming herself, eventually he had stopped trying to convince her otherwise but kept hoping she’d accept one of these dinner invitations.  
She stroked a hand through her now unkempt curly hair that hadn’t seen a straightener in months, she had no time for hair today, the people would just have to get used to their Queen looking a little shabby, she picked up the skinny jeans that lay in the corner of her closet and grabbed a long-sleeved, burgundy top. She dabbed some concealer under her eyes, but even she could see that it wouldn’t be enough to hide her lack of sleep and tears. She pulled on the converse Henry had bought her last year in an effort to make her seem less ‘mayory’. She grabbed her cell and keys and bolted from her house in case she saw another mirror.   
She swallowed one last time before knocking on the distressed wood of the Charming’s apartment door. Henry answered the door with a grin and stepped aside to let his mother in,  
“Hey Mom, what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?” She looked down at herself and looked a little hurt, “Not that I don’t like it, it’s just different.” She smiled weakly,  
“I didn’t have time to put together an outfit this morning.” She saw him glance up at the curly mess on her head and held up a finger, “Don’t even ask about the hair okay?” Henry chuckled and moved to sit behind the breakfast bar. “Emma? Are you still here?” Emma appeared from the ‘main’ bedroom behind the curtain, looking a little dishevelled herself.   
“Woah Regina, trying out a new style?” Regina sighed through her nose displaying irritation,   
“You’d do well to remember I had all of five minutes to get ready this morning.” Emma had the decency to look guilty, Regina rolled her eyes, “I don’t see any magical disasters or monsters. Why did you summon me at-“ Regina glanced at the clock on the wall and her eyebrows shot up, “10:30?”   
“Regina, are you okay? You weren’t asleep, were you?” Regina whipped around to stare at Emma.  
“Of course not.” Emma looked suspicious,  
“Right…” Emma’s eyes narrowed further before she continued, “My dad is sick.” Regina closed her eyes and sighed, annoyed,  
“Miss Swan, I fail to see how this is my problem.” Emma gulped at the use of her full title.   
“Regina, please. I need to get to work, Ruby and Mulan can only cover so many shifts for me and I can’t look after him and Neal forever and Henry has to go to school.” Regina opened her mouth to protest, but Henry beat her to it.  
“Speaking of, I need to go.” Without further ado, the young teen was out the door. Emma turned around again to face Regina with a pout. Regina pursed her lips and tried to deny the pouting adult, but failed to resist the look her son had inherited.   
“Ugh fine, but I have to go pick some things up at the store, can you watch him for another ten minutes?” Emma grinned and nodded, the brunette turned to the door and tensed when a pair of arms hugged around her whole body. “Miss Swan, please remove yourself from my person.” Emma released the woman and saluted her out the door. Regina rolled her eyes and headed for the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but my wifi is terrible so i have to upload at work. Thanks for all the amazing support and i hope you like this new chapter. :D

Regina sighed deeply as she strolled through the aisle of the store, picking up cold and flu medicine, energy drinks, ingredients for soup and crackers. She moved to pay for her haul and went back to the loft where Emma was waiting at the door to take a bag from her and deposit it on the counter in the kitchen.   
“Regina, there’s another reason I asked you here to watch Dad and Neal.” Regina lifted an eyebrow and watched the blonde,  
“Well out with it Miss Swan.” Emma looked sheepish and started wringing her hands,  
“I kind of have a date tonight.” Regina’s eyes widened, she knew getting over Hook’s break up had taken a few months, she hadn’t been aware the blonde was interested in dating yet. She smiled, happy for her friend,  
“Well who’s the lucky man?” Emma was looking everywhere but Regina,  
“It’s actually Robin.” Regina’s eyes widened further, and her eyebrows shot up almost joining her hair in surprise.   
“Really?” Emma nodded, “That’s great Emma, I’m happy for you.” Emma’s eyes became misty and she threw her arms around the brunette for a second time today, this time Regina relaxed and embraced the blonde in return.  
“Thanks Regina, it means a lot.” Regina smiled. They both turned at a cry from the crib in the corner, Emma made a move towards it only to be held back a hand on her shoulder,  
“You go to work, I’ve got this.” Emma smiled again and grabbed her red jacket and car keys before hurrying out of the loft. Regina stood in the middle of the loft and thought about how happy Emma seemed when she mentioned her date. Now she thought about it, Robin and Emma would be well suited to each other. She couldn’t wait to tease them about it. She was dragged back to reality by another cry from the corner. She moved over, leaning across the railing and smiling at the crying child in the crib, “Hello Neal, how are we today?” Neal quieted a little but continued to cry. Regina reached into the crib and lifted the child out. Now almost a year and a half, Neal was heavier, but Regina had switched into mom-mode and balanced the toddler on her hip. “Let’s go change you and find some breakfast, hmm.” Neal who had almost stopped crying smiled a little. After a diaper change and a breakfast of banana slices. Regina lowered the child into the play pen where he happily picked up his toys and chattered in a language Regina couldn’t begin to understand. She smiled and watched him for a while, suddenly guilt rose up inside of her, Snow should be sitting here watching her son speak to his toys in a made-up language. A tear slid down her cheek before she wiped it away with the back of her hand.  
Regina stood and moved to the kitchen and started to make some soup, knowing David would wake up at some point and would probably be hungry. As she left the soup to simmer, she heard a cough from behind the screen leading to the “master bedroom”. The cough grew, and Regina became concerned, she grabbed one of the energy drinks and the medicine and rushed to the closed off ‘room’. David was sat up in bed trying to breathe between coughing fits. The floor around the bed was littered with tissues and sheets had been torn from the bed with movement. Regina uncapped the drink and handed it to David to help soothe his throat. She stared concerned until he nodded and began breathing normally. She started moving the cover back over him and encouraged him to sit back against the headboard.   
“Regina not that it isn’t good to see you, but what are you doing here?” Regina smiled apologetically at the man,   
“Unfortunately for you Charming, you have the displeasure of having me for a nurse.” David tried to smile wearily,  
“I wouldn’t call it a displeasure Regina.” Regina blushed and put his words up to illness.   
“Yes well, your daughter went to work, and will be back to prepare for her date later tonight, Henry went to school and your son is in his play pen-“ David stopped her with an arm movement,  
“Wait, Emma told you about her date?” Regina frowned,  
“Why wouldn’t she?”   
“No reason, I just thought that Robin was still a sore spot for you.” Regina nodded,  
“I see, well it’s not. Just because I didn’t want him doesn’t mean someone else wouldn’t.” David nodded, “Are you hungry? I made soup.” Regina asked as she bent over to pick up tissues from the floor, David was a little too distracted by a certain body part wrapped tightly in denim to answer. “David?” He looked to her face, “Soup?” He nodded again,  
“Regina you don’t have to do all this.” as she picked up the clothes on the floor to wash them. She shook her head,   
“No, the sooner you’re better, the sooner I can leave.” David flinched at the harshness of the comment. Regina went to the kitchen and collected his lunch. David looked up and their eyes met. She put the tray of soup on his lap and sat at the end of the bed. She looked sad. “I didn’t mean it like that David. It’s just earlier when Neal was playing, I thought ‘Snow should be here to see this.’ This is all my fault.” David frowned and put his soup on the bedside table and tried to sit up but settled for slightly more upright than he’d been before.   
“Regina none of this is your fault. Snow made the decision to put herself before you. You knew her, almost if not better than I did, she was stubborn. She would’ve done it even if we did tell her not to.” Regina shed a tear.   
“I know, I just can’t help blaming myself.” With that she stood and left the room.  
“Regi-“ David tried to bring her back but he was too late, she was already gone. Regina stood in the living room, having pulled the curtain on the ‘bedroom’. The tears kept coming no matter what she did, she put her hand over her mouth to quell any noises that may come of the tears and sank onto the couch her free hand wrapping itself around her middle. Exhaustion took over once more and she faded off to sleep.  
She woke to find Snow standing at the foot of the couch, Regina sat up gasping. This wasn’t the snow she knew. This Snow had skin even paler than her namesake, almost translucent, her eyes dark with and murderous look within them. Her posture was hunched, her lips were chapped pulled across her teeth in a snarl, her clothes torn and bloodied.   
“Snow?” ‘Snow’ growled deep in her throat and reached out to clasp her hands around Regina neck, pouncing on top of her.   
David stood from his bed to hear whimpering, he assumed it was Neal worrying in his sleep, until he heard a cry of, “Snow!” He moved as quickly as his body was able and found Regina writhing and gasping, still asleep, on the couch. He kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.  
“Regina? Regina wake up, it’s a dream.” Regina woke with a gasp and unfocused eyes finally settled on him as she tried to regulate her breathing. David was now holding on to both her arms and stroking them gently. Regina nodded when she had calmed slightly. David moved to sit beside her on the couch. Tears slid down her cheeks, but she wiped them away.   
“David I don’t want to talk about this.” David nodded, “Are you feeling better?”   
“Yeah.” Regina looked at him,   
“No, you’re not, you’re even paler than when I left you.”   
“Yeah now that you mention. I do feel like I’m going to throw up.” Regina had just enough time to lift her legs before David bent forward and expelled the contents of his stomach on the floor beside the couch. Fortunately there was very little of it. “Ugh I’m sorry.”  
“That’s okay Charming, come on let’s get you back into bed.” She heaved him off the couch and onto the bed and filled him up with medicine once more. She had come to realise that the combination of illness and medication had an interesting effect of the man’s brain. She tucked him in and pulled the covers up to his chin. She smiled down at the man who now currently resembled a burrito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and the short chapter but here you go! :D comments fuel me!

“What no goodnight kiss?” She smirked and pressed her lips to his forehead and chuckled at the smug look on his face. “Regina?” She had been about to leave and turned back to the man.   
“Yes, Charming?”  
“Robin was an idiot to let you go without a fight.” Regina blushed and left the room in a hurry. David tried to grab on to her before she left again but damn it the woman was fantastic at tucking in and by the time he had managed to wriggle an arm free she had left. Deciding he’d catch her the next time she came in he went to sleep.   
After grabbing a wet rag and cleaning the vomit from the floor, Regina glanced at Neal who was watching her with interest. He lifted a chubby hand and presented her with a painted, wooden cube as though it would solve all of her problems. Deciding it would be rude to decline such a gift Regina accepted the cube. He became invested in his playing again, but soon realised it had been a mistake to give away his cube and put his hand back out to Regina. She chuckled and handed the cube back to the toddler. She enjoyed watching his small mind at work.   
“Ah.” Regina looked up at the child and looked at him questioningly.  
“What?” Neal went on to gesture putting something in his mouth. “Are you hungry?”   
“Ah.” Regina smiled again and made some jam sandwich triangles, she sat back down, handing him sandwiches at his leisure. She continued feeding the toddler until Neal turned his head and was met with a jam sandwich to the face.   
“No, Gina.” Regina looked at the toddler who now had a jam stripe across his cheek, looking affronted by the mess. Regina chuckled,   
“Sorry Neal, lost in my thoughts.” Neal patted her on the knee and yawned. “Come on Neal, let’s put you down for a nap.” Neal didn’t protest and snuggled into the brunette’s shoulder. Regina kissed his forehead and laid him gently in the crib. Regina watched as the toddler resisted closing his eyes and began to sing a lullaby that Henry became accustomed to in his youth,  
“Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are king, dilly dilly,  
I shall be queen  
Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so.”  
Regina watched the toddler drift off and sat back on the couch. She let her head fall into her hands and leaned back on the couch. She looked up at coughing from the master bedroom and lifted herself from the comfort of the couch. Regina walked past the curtain separating both rooms to find David sitting up in bed attempting to get up.   
“No David, you’re staying in that bed.” David sighed,  
“Please Regina, I can rest on the sofa, I’m tired of this bed.” Regina raised her eyebrow at the man and lifted her hands to rest on her hips. David stuck his chapped bottom lip out and batted his eyelashes. “Pleeeaaassseeee?” Regina rolled her eyes and sighed but leaned over to help the man hobble to the couch. She deposited him there and grabbed another blanket to wrap around the man. She grabbed another two pills from the pill bottle and shoved them both and a glass of water in the man’s face. He took them without protest. “Regina will you please sit with me?” Regina scrambled for a reason to say no but drew a blank and nodded. “Regina,” he began tentatively as though speaking to an animal that was easily spooked. “I want to talk about what happened earlier.” Regina sighed and made a move to stand up from the couch. David was faster even with the cold medications now streaming through his veins. And grabbed her wrist stopping her from running away from the conversation yet again. “I know you were dreaming about Snow.”  
“What of it Charming?”  
“I know you still blame yourself for how she died.” Her eyes watered, not allowing the tear to fall she turned to face away from him. “Why are you torturing yourself like this Regina?” Regina turned sharply to look at him, a wild glint in her eyes.  
“because it’s my fault she’s dead! It’s my fault! And I don’t know how any of you can look me in the eye and still claim we’re family. Emma still sees me as her best friend, Henry still sees me as his mother. I don’t know how you can stand to be around me or even let me near Neal! Everyone in this town should hate me for what I’ve done and yet people are being nicer to me than ever and I can’t stand it!” Tears now made a steady path down Regina’s cheeks at this point.  
David looked shocked at the stream of self-deprecation that had just spewed from the brunette’s mouth. David placed his hand on her arm and tugged her closer. Her emotions preventing her from rationalising this moment and her head huddled deeper into David’s chest, letting the man hold her for a little longer. David held the woman, wishing he’d been able to do this sooner, he felt her bones protruding from her under her skin and began worrying about her all over again. They had remained in silence for so long that David hadn’t realised her breaths had evened out and she had fallen asleep leaning against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again, i lost my USB stick for a while, but i found it in my car. So here's the next chapter thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.

As he sat watching her sleep on his chest, he wished he could’ve helped her. She missed Snow just as much as the rest of them. And yet, she appeared to be the only one who had not yet made peace with it, David knew it was because Regina blamed herself for Snow’s death. Everyone knew better than to mourn Snow for too long. They knew damn well she’d lecture them all for being miserable. Even Emma, for whom Snow’s death meant losing the mother she had only just found. Losing the boyfriend she thought would be her happy ending, only to be disappointed when he left with no word. Neal losing his mother, at such a young age he was unlikely to remember her at all. David who had lost his true love. But David feared most for Regina who had lost a friend, granted she had Emma still. But Snow made sure Regina was safe, fed and loved. David had no doubt Emma would try to take over bringing Regina lunch at the office, but Regina had begun working from home and meetings took place via email. The front door remained locked or closed to everyone but Henry. David moved his hand up and down her back, hoping to provide comfort even in sleep. From the looks of her this is first time she’s slept in days. David leaned his head against hers, her hair tickling his cheek slightly, but his eyes flickered closed and within minutes they had both fallen asleep.   
David awoke some hours later when the loft door was unlocked, he managed to wipe his eyes before a mass of blonde hair and red pleather walked in the door.   
“Hey kiddo.” He whispered, so as not to wake the woman now cuddled further into his body.   
“Hey dad, have a nice nap?” she asked, a little too loudly for his liking.   
“Shhh.” He replied urgently as he pointed down. Emma smiled, assuming Neal had fallen asleep on his lap again, she rounded the couch and found a surprising view. Regina curled up like a kitten, burrowed into her father’s side. Her head resting on his shoulder and dark curls spread across his chest.   
“I thought she was meant to take care of you.”   
“I don’t mind, I’m feeling better anyway. What are you doing home so early?” Emma blushed slightly,  
“I thought I’d come home a little earlier to get ready for my date.”   
“Need any help?” David and Emma startled at the voice from between them, sleep still lingering at its edge. She lifted her head and blinked blearily. Emma smiled at the brunette still trying to wake up,  
“Uh, yeah that would be great, you sure you don’t mind?” Regina shook her head and struggled to get up from the confines of warmth that were David’s arms. David chuckled, watching her practically roll off the couch. Emma reached a hand to help her up.   
“Okay Swan let’s get you looking gorgeous.” Emma smiled, and her eyes began to get misty, “Stop it Swan, we’ll get through this. You think your mother would let you stand here and sniffle?” Emma chuckled as a tear escaped and shook her head. “Good. Let’s go.” David watched the women climb the stairs, content and at peace. At last. 

“Okay these are my two options. What do you think?” Regina inspected the two dresses on the bed in silence. “Well I guess you don’t like them.”   
“I don’t not like them, it’s just…you’re trying to impress him. This has to blow him away.” Emma grinned,   
“Okay, what do you suggest?”  
Regina circled the blonde looking up and down the body before her, Emma felt concerned that she was in fact being circled by a vulture.   
“Do you trust me?” The blonde’s brows furrowed in concern,   
“Yes?” Regina smirked,   
“Good.” Regina waved her hand down the length of the blonde’s body stopping just above the knee. In the trail of magic, a dress appeared, long sleeves donned her arms and the material continued down to her waist and came out and down to her knee, in a skater dress fashion. The material was a deep forest green that complimented the blonde’s eyes. A gold belt circled her waist emphasising her slim figure. Black pumps adorned Emma’s feet showing off her calf muscles and the length of her legs.   
“Wow Regina it’s amazing!” she reached out to stroke the fabric, but her hand was slapped away,  
“I’m not finished.” Emma’s eyes widened, wondering what Regina had up her sleeve. Regina twisted her wrists and a cloud of glitter appeared floating above her palm. She took a few steps back from the blonde. “Close your eyes.” Emma obeyed. “And don’t breathe in.” Again, Emma’s brows furrowed but she held her breath. Regina held out her hand blew the glitter in Emma’s direction. The glitter flew across the room curling around the dress before laying on the dress in the shape of fern leaves. While Emma wasn’t looking Regina waved her hand again, applying light make up and curling her hair styling it over one shoulder. Regina put her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering at the sight of the blonde. “Okay.”   
Emma opened her eyes slowly and turned to look in the mirror.   
“Holy crap, Regina. I look amazing!”   
“You look beautiful.” Hearing the hoarse voice from behind her, Emma turned to find tears cascading down Regina’s cheek.   
“Regina? What is it?” Regina shook her head,  
“Your mother should be here, she would be so proud of you.” Her voice quivering at the end of her sentence. Her hands came up to cover her face. Emma rushed to embrace the woman who had fallen to pieces in a matter of moments. Regina shrugged the blonde off and moved quickly to the bathroom.  
“Dad!” Emma heard a groan and footsteps up the stairs as her father appeared in the doorway,   
“Emma, you look beautiful.”   
“Yeah that’s great. I need you to talk to Regina. She’s in the bathroom, go, go.” David was pushed towards the bathroom door and turned to find the room empty and a trail of green fabric leave through the door. He turned back and knocked lightly on the door.   
“Regina? Can I come in please?” There was a moment of silence before he heard the lock of the bathroom open. He turned the handle and opened the door slightly. What he found broke his heart. Regina sat with her back to the bath, tears still making their way down her cheeks.   
“Oh Regina.” He moved and sat next to the brunette, his arm circling around her shoulders. “Regina it’s not your fault. This is the last time I’m going to tell you. You might think that everyone hates you. But we all knew Snow, she was willing to give her life to save all of us and you couldn’t have stopped her. No one could have. No one blames you. In fact, I have people coming into the station asking if I’ve heard from you or if you’re okay. Granny more than anyone.” Regina looked up to the blue eyes before her,  
“Really?” David smiled and nodded.   
“We miss you Regina. Everyone does.” Regina smiled and curled into the man further. “Come on, I have a two-year-old to feed and you have a lasagne to make. Regina scoffed and shook her head.   
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” She knew his question went deeper than the movement downstairs. She nodded,  
“Okay.” David smiled and stood extending a hand to the brunette lifting her from the floor and embracing her for a few seconds. Emma came back into the bedroom at that moment.   
“Dad, Neal is hungry.”   
“Yeah I figured.” He turned and left to feed the toddler.   
“Regina, you’ve done more for me than I can ever thank you for, but I’m going to try.” Emma moved closer to the brunette. She hugged the older woman. “Thanks for looking after my dad today. I know he enjoyed your company, he always does. He’s missed you over the past few months.” Regina blushed slightly at this,  
“I’ve missed him too, I mean all of you. I’ve missed all of you.” Emma smiled knowingly,  
“Yeah but mostly him, right?” Regina’s blush trailed further up her neck and became brighter. “Regina, I want you to be happy and I want him to be happy.” From upstairs they heard a knock on the door. Emma practically shoved Regina towards the stairs, “Go, I want to do the whole walking down the stairs slowly thing.” Regina chuckled but did as she was told and moved down the stairs. David had opened the door with Neal on his hip.   
“Hey Robin, come in. Emma will be down in a minute.”   
“Thanks David, and thanks for letting me court your daughter.” David laughed,  
“Yeah like she gave me the choice.”   
“Like she would even listen to you if she had.” Both men startled at the voice behind them. David just smiled at seeing the brunette with a smile once more. She moved to hug Robin.   
“Evening Regina, nice hair do.” She slapped his arm lightly,  
“Shut up you.” A throat clearing interrupted the moment. Regina looked up smiling at the blonde who had appeared at the top of the stairs. Robin and David looked up and their jaws dropped. Well she wanted a movie moment and she got it. Regina felt nothing but pride, the envy she thought would feel was absent and she didn’t mind one bit. Robin stepped forward, swallowing at the sight of the blonde. He lifted her hand to his lips,   
“M’lady.” Emma blushed, Regina had no doubt this was the best she’d been treated by a man on a date. With a shy smile and a wave, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, i haven't updated this in ages i'm so sorry guys. Anyway here's the next chapter. I won't leave it son long next time.

Regina and David stood side by side still looking at the door, they both sighed. After realising their arms were touching Regina blushed and quickly moved to the kitchen. David frowned at the swift movement and followed the brunette.   
“Regina? Is something wrong?” Regina smiled quickly and shook her head, David wasn’t convinced and grabbed her arm to turn her around. “Regina…” Whatever he had planned on saying was cut off by a loud cry, thanks Neal. Regina forced one more tight smile before escaping to check on the child. David was not going to give up so easily and followed the woman into the living room.   
“Regina what is it?” The woman in question stood with her back to him and held Neal close to her chest.  
“David you should probably rest, you might feel better now but you need rest.” David sighed and realised now was not the time to push the woman. David turned reluctantly and headed to bed where he didn’t sleep but thought of the brunette standing holding his child.   
Regina was in much the same position, rocking Neal to sleep when she heard voices outside the door. She laid Neal in the crib and moved towards the door looking out the peephole to find the source of the noise. What she found made a soft smile, Robin and Emma stood outside the door and were speaking softly, their foreheads leaning against one another, before exchanging one last kiss. Regina backed from the door hearing a brief goodnight come from both of them. Emma reluctantly entered the apartment and jumped slightly not expecting Regina to be awake.   
“Hi.” Regina lifted and eyebrow,  
“Hi.” Emma’s goofy smile remained firmly in place. Regina smirked at her,  
“How did it go?” Emma’s smiled widened if that was even possible, she hurried around the sofa arm and fell into the seat.  
“Oh Regina it was amazing, he took me to the forest edge and there was a table and food and candles all over the place. He was so sweet and kept saying how Hook was an idiot and how amazing I am…” Regina continued to smile at the blonde as she spilled all the details of her date, she came around the sofa and sat at the other end of the seat and curled up listening to her friend. She stayed curled at the end until she heard a couch from behind the curtain of the main ‘bedroom’. She stood hurriedly from the sofa and rushed to the curtain. Emma watched as her best friend rushed to her patients side.  
“David, are you okay?” He nodded mutely and pointed to the empty glass on his table, Regina grabbed the glass and rushed to the kitchen to fill it up and hurry back to the room completely missing the blonde standing there smiling still at the brunette as she rushed around. Emma moved upstairs to go to bed and left them to it. She sighed,   
“I wish they’d just say it, they’d both be happier.” She shook her head and flopped back onto the bed, “Oh Mom, if you were here you’d smack them both round the head for this nonsense.” She chuckled and got ready for bed, still daydreaming about a certain outlaw and a candlelit dinner.   
Regina helped David sit up and held the glass for him to sip at, he sat back against the headboard when he was finished, and cleared his throat and spoke croakily,  
“How was Emma’s date?” Regina smiled at the man and moved to sit on the other side of the bed,   
“Well I’ll tell you all about it if you save your throat from talking, deal?” David smiled and nodded. They stayed like that while Regina relayed all the details Emma had shared previously, while David shuffled back down the mattress and rested on the pillow. He looked up and watched as the brunette beside him reeled off the details, he watched the smile grow on her face as his eyes grew heavy. Regina watched as David drifted off to sleep, she got up from the bed and rounded the bed to tuck the covers in around him and bent to kiss his forehead. She moved to sleep on the couch once again. A hand grabbed her wrist before she could leave and she turned sharply,   
“I can’t have my nurse sleeping on the couch night after night.” David croaked,   
“Oh and what do you suggest?” David nodded to the other side of the bed.   
“Very well, but no funny business.” She joked as she pointed at him. David chuckled and watched as she slipped off her shoes and shuffled herself under the covers and quickly fell asleep.  
When Regina woke she felt sunlight streaming onto her face and she scrunched her nose in an effort to block out the brightness. She turned to bury her face into her pillow and away from the light, but the pillow seemed harder than it had been last night. She felt limbs tightening around her waist and panicked. Where the hell was she? Regina’s eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, spooking the figure beside her out of his slumber. Regina hurried to back away from the man in the bed only remembering that she had slept in the same bed as David when she landed harshly on the floor.   
“Well, well, well.” Regina looked up to find a blonde standing at the door,  
“Emma-“ Emma lifted her hand and stopped Regina’s explanation in its tracks,  
“I don’t want to hear it,” she smirked in Regina’s direction, “How you feeling dad?” David lifted his head and his face immediately turned green,   
“Ugh.” Regina rushed round the bed and grabbed the bin from the corner and shoved it under his face just in time. Emma grimaced and turned,   
“I’ll leave you guys to it.” Regina wanted to follow Emma and explain the situation but with David couching up his stomach she felt inclined to wait out the nausea with him, rubbing the top his back.   
“See that’s what happens when you get out of bed before you’re healthy.” David turned his head to glare at her, but promptly buried his face into the bin again and emptied what little food was in his stomach. Regina tried to whisper comforting things as David continued to vomit, until he seemed to fall asleep. Regina manoeuvred him back under the duvet and tucked him in before suppressing the urge to kiss his forehead and leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God guys i'm sorry. I've been so busy with work but i promise i'm going to get better at this whole updating at reasonable intervals. Leave comments, they fuel me and maybe you guys will get a new chapter sooner. :D d

Emma and Henry sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen whispering to each other, until Henry saw her coming and quickly nudged the blonde to shut her up. As she approached, Regina narrowed her eyes at the conspirators.   
“What are you two up to?”   
“Nothing!” The answer came too quickly for Regina to not be suspicious of the pair.   
“Hmmm, okay.” Regina looked at the island for the first time, noticing flour, sugar, syrup, vanilla, eggs, raspberries among others. “What’s this?”   
“Pancake ingredients.” Emma replied.   
“Oh are you making breakfast Emma?” The two were quiet as they looked at her, “Oh I see, I’m making breakfast for us all is that it.”  
“Well…yeah.” Regina laughed and nodded, giving in to the puppy eyes looking at her from across the island. Emma and Henry smirked at each other hopeful of their brilliant plan.   
David awoke to a yelp and riotous laughter from the kitchen and sat up a little. He blearily wiped his eyes and caught an eye full of Regina removing the now flour covered t-shirt she had on coming through the door way. Once the material was over her head she gasped and moved to cover herself again,   
“Sorry I thought you were asleep.” Regina blushed from her neck upwards as David smirked from his position on the bed. She hurried through the bathroom doorway mumbling curses about his daughter. He chuckled and lifted himself up, weary not to induce another round of nausea.   
“Emma?” He heard footsteps before a blonde head poked around the doorway,   
“Yes?” Emma tried her best to look innocent.   
“What did you do to the flour bag?” Emma walked into the room fully,  
“Well I didn’t poke a hole in the side of it, and then that definitely didn’t rip and spill all over Regina. That definitely didn’t happen.” At that moment the brunette exited the bathroom, glared at both blondes and marched out of the room in a new jumper. Emma covered her mouth in an effort not to laugh at the short brunette stomping from the room. David chuckled and waved his hand,  
“Go apologise, before she slips a sleeping curse in your breakfast.” Emma laughed and left the room. David shook his head and lay back in the bed and looked at the ceiling.   
David laid awake for sometime before his brain stepped in and recalled the image of Regina in nothing but her bra.   
“Alright that’s enough, she’s a woman not a piece of meat Nolan.” But she’s a hell of a woman.   
Regina glared continuously at the blonde throughout the pancake making process, while Henry sat trying not to laugh and turning red in the process. A small giggle escaped him but he was promptly silenced by a hardened stare from his mother.   
“What’s your plans for today Henry? No doubt you’ll need an advance on your allowance?” Henry smiled sheepishly,  
“I’m going to the arcade and the movies with Nick and Ava.” He said blushing.   
“Oh Nick is going, huh?” Regina asked smirking.  
“What’s this about Nick?” Emma turned and looking at the red face of her teenage son.   
“Nothing, now can I get the twenty bucks so I don’t have to endure this torment anymore.” Regina chuckled and nodded her head to her purse,  
“Take what you need and get going, don’t want to be late meeting Nick do you?”   
“Ugh, bye moms.” Henry grabbed the cash and left the apartment.   
“What was that about that Nick kid?” Regina smiled warmly,  
“Henry’s had a crush on him for months.”   
“Wait what?” Regina’s brow lifted,   
“Problem with our son having a crush on another boy, Miss Swan?” Emma gulped at the use of ‘Miss Swan’,   
“No Regina, I just can’t believe I didn’t know about it.”   
“He’s a teenager Emma he’s not going to share everything with us anymore.” Emma smiled sadly remembering her kid was growing up fast. She finished her pancakes in silence and stood,   
“Well I should get to work.”   
“Do you want me to bring something at lunch?” Emma blushed and turned to the brunette,  
“Actually Robin is bringing some food round for us both.” Emma tensed waiting for Regina’s reaction.   
“Emma, relax. I’m happy for both for you. Yes I’m upset it didn’t work between us but I’m glad it’s working out for you two. I swear.” Emma smiled and rushed to hug the brunette. “Oomph.” Regina smiled and hugged the blonde back.   
“Just so you know Regina I’d be happy if you found happiness too.” Emma nodded at the door that hid her sick father.   
“Emma…”  
“No Regina, you deserve every ounce of happiness that he can give you and I know he enjoys your company and he’ll see it too.” Regina swiped at the tear escaping her eyes and nodded.   
“We’ll see Swan.” Emma smiled and left the apartment. Regina stood in the kitchen thinking about what Emma had said, did she like David?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short Chapter but i'm getting back into writing properly now so bear with me.   
> D

“Gina.” Regina looked up and noticed the head poking out the top of the crib in the corner, she smiled at the boy who looked concerned. “Sad Gina?” Regina chuckled,  
“No sweetie, I’m very happy.” Neal smiled and lifted his arms to be held. “Shall we go see how you’re papa is doing? You need to keep your distance cause your papa is sick.” Neal nodded convincing Regina that he was a responsible young man who could listen to rules. Regina knew better, Neal would disobey the minute her head was turned. She lifted the boy from the crib and snuggled him close to her, revelling in the warmth he provided. She heard David cough and turned to walk to the bedroom, leaning in the doorway she held Neal out for David to see.   
“Hey little man! Don’t let him get too close Regina. I don’t want him to get sick.”   
“I know, I’m keeping him at arm’s length, I just thought you’d want to see him.” She lifted Neal’s chubby little arm to wave at his father,  
“Hi, Daddy!”   
“You been good for Gina kiddo?” Neal nodded eagerly and burrowed into Regina’s neck.   
“He’s been great, easier than you really. How are you feeling now?”   
“Better for sure, did Emma go to work?”  
“Yeah she just left, why? Did you want something?” David smiled,  
“No, I was just going to talk to her but it’ll keep.” Regina nodded and lifted Neal again,   
“How about we get you some lunch little man?” Neal grinned manically and Regina smiled and turned to David once more, “How about you? Think you could go for some soup and crackers?”  
David nodded, “Could you bring some medication too?” Regina smiled and nodded,   
“I’ll be back soon.”  
Regina left the bedroom with Neal on her hip, thoughts running through her head as she manoeuvred the toddler into a high chair and started in the sandwiches and soup for David. She can’t possibly like David that way right? There’s no way. She was so inside her own head that she hadn’t heard the door opening, someone walking into the kitchen and almost had a heart attack when a hand landed on her shoulder.  
“Emma?! What are you doing?!” Emma was wide-eyed and wary of the spooked brunette,  
“I came home for lunch.”   
“Oh right.”  
“You okay Regina, you seemed pretty deep in thought, anything I can help with?” Regina hesitated but thought this wasn’t something you could hide from your best friend who pretty much already knew.   
“I think I’m in love with David.” Emma smiled and started tearing up, “Oh god Emma, I’m sorry. This is so messed up.” Regina had covered her face and tears had started falling down her face. Emma rushed around the kitchen island she’d been leaning on and wrapped her arms around her upset friend.   
“It’s not messed up Gina, I just want you both to be happy and if that means together then I can’t wait to see how this goes. Have you told him?” Regina looked up shocked not only at Emma’s confession but at the ridiculous notion that she would actually tell him.   
“No I haven’t and I probably won’t Emma, he was married to Snow White for god’s sake, why would he ever look at me like that.” Regina hissed out so David wouldn’t hear. “Speaking of, he wanted to talk to you, you should head in while I finish up the soup.” Emma looked like a kicked puppy but moved to the bedroom door before knocking and entering. Regina sighed and looked at the boy still sitting patiently in his highchair. “Sorry Neal, here you go.” She placed a plate in front of him with the sandwiches. Neal looked up at her and smiled before starting to eat. Regina smiled softly enjoying spending time around a child again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys, don't have a computer right now so i'm to do this on my lunch breaks so sorry for the waits in between chapters. If you like, leave a comment!  
> Thanks  
> D

“Hey Dad.” Emma said as she walked into the bedroom, she threw herself into a chair beside the bed, “How are you feeling?”   
“Hey kiddo, I’m better, I think. I feel bad for Regina having to look after me.” Emma smiled knowingly,  
“I think she kind of enjoys it.” David reached out his hand and Emma clasped it smiling at him.   
“Emma, I need to tell you something. Please don’t freak out. You know I loved your mother, and no it hasn’t been that long but I think I’m ready to move on. And I think I have feelings for someone else.” Emma smiled and sat back in her chair releasing her father’s hand, doing nothing for his nerves.   
“This person, brunette by any chance? Short, slight, kinda sassy?” David’s eyes widened. “No one can say you don’t have a type Dad.” David blushed and looked down at his own hands.  
“She’s been through so much Emma, I don’t know If I deserve her.” Emma rolled her eyes,   
“I swear you two are the biggest overthinkers I know.” David looked up confused. “Just tell her how you feel. You might be pleasantly surprised.”  
“Oh I don’t know Emma…”   
“Just ask her out you coward!” David backed up slightly. Emma cleared her throat. “Sorry.” He nodded. “I’ll see you later Dad, gotta get back to work.”   
“See you later kiddo.” 

“Were you yelling at my patient?” Emma flinched thinking she’d managed to escape the wrath of the brunette.   
“Um maybe but you’ll thank me later!” She yelled as she ran out the door. Regina shook her head and checked on the napping toddler before grabbing the bowl of soup and walking to the bedroom.   
“Here’s your soup, careful it’s hot.”   
“Thanks Regina, listen could you sit down for a sec?” Regina nodded and sat gently in the chair, wiping invisible lint of her jeans. “So, I was thinking that when I’m better I want to take you to dinner, you know if you’d like that. I wouldn’t want to assume you’d say yes anyway. But over the last few days I realised that maybe you mean more to me than just friends and now I’m freaking out if maybe I should’ve kept that to myself. But it’s too late to take it back now and-“ A finger on his lips stopped his rambling. Regina smirked, leaned in and pecked his cheek.   
“I’d love to go to dinner Charming. So, hurry up and get better. Eat that soup before it gets cold.” David grinned like an idiot as he sat up in bed and reached for the bowl of soup. Regina smiled and left the room, flopping down on to the couch next to Neal’s crib. “Your daddy isn’t such a coward after all Neal.” She squealed into a pillow and Neal joined in delight at the noise. Regina laughed and sighed. “I suppose I should get started on making dinner.” Neal yawned and curled back into his crib. “Thanks for the help Neal.”   
By the time Emma came home from work David was half lying on the couch, looking a million times better, with Neal sitting beside him waving his arms animatedly. Regina was leaning over the stove, steam accentuating her curls further. She smiled and turned to close the door until she saw Henry running up the stairs.   
“Hey kid, thought you’d spend a couple more hours with Nick.” Henry blushed and shook his head,   
“Nah I told him I was gonna eat dinner with my family.” Emma smiled and ruffled his hair before pushing him into the apartment. “Ma, not the hair.”   
“Henry! I wasn’t expecting you tonight.” Regina rushed to meet her son through the door and pulled him into an embrace, kissing his cheek several times.   
“Mom, come on! I love you too, now can I breathe.” Regina smirked and released the teen. David sat watching the two women embracing their son and smiled, looking at Regina his smile spread even further across his face. When her eyes met his she blushed and looked away.   
“Emma would you mind joining me for a second in the kitchen?” Emma nodded and shoved Henry towards his Grandfather.   
“What’s up?”   
“Your father asked me out.” Emma gasped and stuffed her knuckles in her mouth, though a grin grew around it despite her efforts.   
“Really?! That’s shocking.” Regina rolled her eyes.   
“I know you had something to do with it,” Emma began to protest. “Thank you, Emma.” Regina put her arms around the blonde and held her tight. Emma quickly getting over her shock, hugged the brunette back.   
“I’m glad you get the chance to be happy.” Regina’s eyes watered though she didn’t let it fall.   
“Me too.” 

They ate dinner and chatted animatedly, but sometimes David and Regina’s eyes would meet and they’d share a smile. After dinner Emma and Henry fell asleep on the couch while Regina finished cleaning the kitchen.  
“You don’t have to do that you know.”   
“I do know, but as I’m going home I thought I shouldn’t leave you with a mess.”   
“You’re leaving?”   
“Well you’re better now, I see no reason for me not to go home.”  
“I do.” David leaned in to kiss her. Regina quickly pulled away,  
“Ah no, I expect to be wooed Charming. So I’m going home and you can pick me up at 7 sharp at my house on Saturday.” David smiled and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckle. She smiled and pulled away. “See you on Saturday David.” He nodded and watched her leave.   
“Regina!” She turned, “Thanks for taking care of me.” She came back to kiss his cheek and left.   
David heard the door close and turned to find Emma and Henry looking over the top of the couch, eyebrows raised. “What?”   
“Nothing.” The two said innocently and sank back down into the couch. David shook his head and went to bed leaving the three ‘children’ to their evening of fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I'm so sorry for how long this is taking but i swear i'm going to finish this story. I won't leave you hanging. So here it is, DATE NIGHT!! Who'd have thought we'd ever reach this moment. Thanks for all the support and comments. Enjoy, mwah!

Regina leaned against her own kitchen island, a mug of coffee cradled in her hands as though it were made of the finest china and contained the finest gold. The freedom of having the house to herself allowed her to walk around in her pyjamas, the arm of which was hanging of her shoulder and the shorts reaching mid thigh. Her hair in tight curls now were slightly awry from having slept on them. From morning until about 4:30 in the afternoon she spent the time doing some yoga, catching up on some Brooklyn Nine Nine and then some freaking out about her date that evening with a certain Prince Charming. She was pacing her living room when a knock came at the door. She wrenched it open to find a spooked Emma staring back at her.   
“What?!” She snapped. Emma’s eyes widened a little bit further and she took a slight step back from the anxious brunette.   
“I’m here to return the favour and get you ready for your date.” Emma replied grinning from ear to ear. Regina sighed and softened,  
“You don’t have to do that Emma.”  
“I know but I want to.” Regina smiled and stepped aside to let the blonde in. “Okay go take a shower and I’ll get your outfit ready.” Regina looked worried but was shoved up the stairs by Emma. Regina stepped into the bathroom and Emma took her chance. She raced into the wardrobe and grabbed the dress she had Henry plant there a few days ago. It was royal blue and would hug Regina’s curves perfectly. “Okay final touches.” Emma shook of her body and cracked her neck in preparation. She wiggled her fingers until gold glitter appeared in the movements and blew gently mimicking Regina’s movements from the week before. The ‘dust’ settled on the dress in a kind of damask pattern making it even more regal. The sleeves were full length and the dress would come to just above the knee on someone of Regina’s height. She admired her work and hung it up on a hanger and hid it on the back of the door and grabbed the matching pumps from the wardrobe too.   
Regina emerged from the bathroom in a billow of steam, her robe wrapped around her and clutching a towel. Emma gestured to the chair in front of the vanity. Regina sat and handed Emma the towel. The blonde gently took the brunettes hair in her hands and rubbed it with the towel adding some magic into the mix, Regina didn’t notice her hair growing four inches longer. She looked down at her lap wringing her hands. Emma’s brow furrowed and she kneeled in front of the older woman. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Regina shook her head,  
“Nothing, I’m being ridiculous.”   
“Are you still worried about what people with think?” Regina sighed and nodded. Emma grabbed her hands and held them grabbing Regina’s attention. “Regina the people who don’t like it will get over it. But there are plenty of people on board, especially when Henry tells them. You should’ve seen Ruby’s face, she almost cried with happiness.” Regina laughed slightly and nodded. “Okay?”   
“Okay.” Emma smiled and moved back to dry her hair. Regina frowned, “Is my hair longer?” Emma smiled sheepishly and continued drying her hair. Regina smiled and relaxed. Emma finished drying and whipped out a curling wand. The blonde got to work and in no time Regina’s hair fell over her shoulder in gentle curls. “Wow, great job Emma.” Emma blushed and smiled. The blonde reached over and grabbed Regina’s make up bag.  
“Okay turn around.” Regina complied and turned in her chair. “Close your eyes and don’t open until I say so.” Regina seemed a little shocked at the blonde’s authoritative tone and closed her eyes, less she incur Emma’s wrath. Emma got to work applying Regina’s make up, twenty minutes later Regina was finally told to open her eyes. “Just mascara left.” Regina nodded and complied with every order the blonde gave her. “Okay, you can turn around now.” Regina smiled hesitantly and slowly turned, gasping at the view before her once she had.   
“Wow Emma you’ve really out done yourself.”   
“Thank you. Now you’re date will be here any minutes so let’s get you into that dress.”  
“Oh I was thinking of wearing that red one that-“   
“No Regina. I’ve made something special for this evening. No arguments.” Emma interrupted as she pulled the hanger from the back of the door. Once again Regina gasped, breathless this time at the beauty of the dress Emma had created just for her.  
“Oh Emma, this is beautiful. Thank you.” Regina said as she embraced the blonde. Emma smiled tearfully,  
“No problem, what are friends for.” Regina grabbed the dress and rushed into the wardrobe to change. Emma sat on the bed holding the matching pumps until Regina walked back out. “Wow, Regina you look like a million bucks.” Regina blushed and thanked Emma again, giving her twirl. They heard a knock at the door and Regina rushed to get her shoes on and grab her clutch. Emma went downstairs and opened the door for her father. He stepped in holding a bunch of flowers he’d stopped at Game of Thorns for.  
“Thanks Emma, how is she?”   
“Don’t tell her I told you this, but nervous as hell.” Regina suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. David almost dropped the flowers before Emma caught them. His jaw dropped and he watched the woman walk down the stairs. He moved to meet her at the bottom and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles.   
“You look beautiful your Majesty.” Regina blushed,   
“You look pretty good yourself Charming.” David smirked and held out his arm for her to take. Emma helped her with her coat, and she slipped her hand through her date’s arm. “So where are you taking me.”  
“Ah, it’s a surprise.” Regina chuckled and let herself be led out to his truck.

 

David slowed down and pulled up beside Granny’s. He could see the slight look of disappointment on Regina’s face.   
“No our first date isn’t at granny’s. I have something more special planned for us.” Regina smiled in relief and let him jog around the truck to open her door. David led her not to the door of the diner but through the bed and breakfast entrance,  
“Mighty presumptuous of you Charming.” She said with a smirk.   
“Haha, very funny your Majesty.”   
“David, where are we going?” David smiled, and pulled her to the door labelled ‘roof access’.   
“Close your eyes.” Regina hesitated but at David’s nod, she closed her eyes and happily let David guide her up the stairs and though the door to the roof. David moved her slightly to slip past her and she waited for a signal to move. “Okay open them.” Regina smiled and opened her eyes. Her hands came up to cover her mouth with a gasp and her eyes filled with tears.  
“Oh my god David.” David stood in the middle of the roof, dark jeans, crisp shirt, thin tie and dark blazer. Rose in hand. Standing in front of a fully made table for two and fairy light surrounding the roof. A bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket and flowers everywhere. A tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. “Great now you’ve ruined my mascara.”  
David chuckled and moved her towards a chair, “You look beautiful.” He pulled out a chair and she smiled and sat. He moved around the table and sat opposite the brunette. “So, did you ever see this happening?” Regina laughed as David poured them both a glass of champagne.   
“Not in a million years Charming.” David smiled and looked down. Regina reached her hand across the table and entwined her finger with his, David looked up, “But I’m really glad that it did.” David smiled and teared up, squeezing Regina’s hand in thanks. Regina turns when she hears the door open.   
“Good evening you two, my name is Ruby, and I’ll be your waitress for tonight. Can I interest you in any starters tonight?” Regina chuckled, and lifted her menu,  
“I’ll take the fishcakes please.”   
“Of course ma’am and you sir?”   
“I’ll have the same, thank you Ruby.” Ruby smiled and left again.   
“How much did you pay her to do that?” David gasped,   
“I’m offended that you would think th- “Regina lifted her eyebrow, “$20.” Regina laughed and took a sip of her champagne.   
They talked about anything and everything through their starters and main courses. Ruby came out again holding her notepad,   
“Can I get you guys some desert?” Regina spoke up first,  
“I couldn’t eat another thing Ruby, Granny really outdid herself tonight. You have something David.”  
David sat back and rubbed her stomach,   
“I couldn’t if I tried.” Ruby smiled and pocketed her notepad.   
“Well if that’s the case, enjoy the rest of your night guys.” Regina smiled and thanked her. David stood and held out his hand. Regina stood and walked with him. They got outside the diner and past his truck. She frowned,   
“David I’m pretty sure you’re not old enough to forget where you parked.”   
“Ha-ha very funny. I thought you’d like to walk home since it’s a lovely night.” Regina smiled at him and linked her arm through his. They kept walking and David kept stealing glances at the brunette who was smiling and her eyes sparkled in the light of the streetlamps. They arrived at her home too soon and they stood on the porch looking into each other’s eyes. Regina desperately wanted to kiss the man standing before her, but something held her back. David however had no such qualms and cupped her cheek in his hand leaning down and placed a soft slow kiss on her lips, her arms came up to circle his neck as his arms tightened around her waist lifting her on the tip of her toes to make up for the height difference. The kiss was passionate, and Regina felt more alive than she had in years her heart beating a mile a minute. As they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other’s and breathed heavily, both smiled and laughed a little.   
“Goodnight Charming.” She pulled her arms away and entered her house through the door and leaned against it.  
David stood for a second watching the door that had just closed hiding the brunette from his view,  
“Goodnight Regina. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
